Hit 'N' Run
by CSIGIRL1989
Summary: Part 26 of the story. Jeff just finished his important meeting when two drunken joy-riders teens, hit Jeff with the car. now completed
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimers: Do Not Own Thunderbirds**_

_**A/N: This story is part 26 of the alternative version of the Thunderbirds: the Movie.**_

In Boston, Jeff Tracy was in Tracy Industries, but in the meeting room as he has an special meeting with a big companies around the room.

Jeff has been on the main land for about two and a half hours and he was glad that the meeting has finally had finished.

Jeff walks out of the Board Room and met up with his personal receptionist/family friend "has the meeting finished, Mr. Tracy?" asked Lisa-Marie Simmons

"yes, finally" sighed Jeff

"what are you going to do now?" asked Lisa-Marie

"see if I can find three presents for fifteen years old" said Jeff

"Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin, good luck with them" said Lisa-Marie

"thanks, I think Caylee will be a lot easier this year than any of her brothers" said Jeff

"don't be too sure, when she's about Alan's age, it will get harder" said Lisa-Marie

Jeff starts to chuckle "thanks to remind me, I'll see you when I come back later in the year" said Jeff

"you do that, say hello to those boys of yours and to that delightful little girl as well" said Lisa-Marie

"will do" said Jeff, walking out of his building.

As Jeff starts to cross the road, a old green chevy car came speeding by and hits Jeff on his right side, half on the boot before sliding off to the concrete floor, the green car carries on with it's journey unaware of what had just happened.

Lisa-Marie who have been watching the horror pro-sides, rushes out of the building and went to Jeff's unconscious body "Jeff, Jeff, come on honey - speak to me please (Lisa-Marie got her cell-phone out and dialled for 911) hello, I need an ambulance outside of Tracy's Building, there has been a hit and run; the victim is Jefferson Tracy and the car is an old green chevy, please hurry" pleaded Lisa-Marie

Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrives and got to work on stabilising Jeff before moving him to the hospital, Lisa-Marie steps back watching and while preparing herself for phoning Jeff's family.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

Meanwhile on the Tracy Island, Kyrano Belagant was sorting out the Command-Centre when the land-line phone rings "the Tracy Resident, Kyrano speaking how can I help you?" asked Kyrano

"hello Kyrano, this is Lisa-Marie, is Scott with you?" asked Lisa-Marie

"not at the moment, can you give me a message and I will let him know?" asked Kyrano

"Jeff was in a hit and run, he's unconscious and being run to the same hospital as Doctor Archibald" said Lisa-Marie

"oh, okay I will tell them straight away" said Kyrano

"thank you, Kyrano" said Lisa-Marie, hanging up the phone.

Kyrano went out of the Villa and head down to the main beach where most of the Tracy children was playing beach ball court, where he told Scott of what happen to his dad, was lucky that John was already on the Island with them "Kyrano, get hold of Gordon and Virgil, tell them to get to General Hospital and get Alan from school" said Scott

"I will, Mr Tracy" said Kyrano

Kyrano relayed the message to Virgil and Gordon, also telling the two brothers to take Tracy two, with Brains and go get Alan from Wharton Academy.

Scott, John and Caylee went to Tracy One, and Scott pilot the Private Jet to Boston and while Tracy Two was landing rear of Wharton Academy.

Virgil and Brains went to talk to the Headmaster, telling the Dean that their father has been in a hit and run accident, so they need to pick up Alan and Fermat, which the headmaster agrees.

The four men joins Gordon near the Jet and a rental car, Brains decides to head back to the Island with his son, on the promise of keeping up to date with Jeff's prognosis and while the three youngest Tracy lads will head to the hospital.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

At General Hospital in Boston, Doctor Richard Archibald, an old friend of the Tracy family was shocked to see how badly injured Jeff is "don't worry, old friend you are in good hands" murmured Richard, to Jeff's unconscious body.

Richard gave Jeff a quick assessment before sending the older Tracy up to the CT Department.

Meanwhile, Scott, Caylee and John arrive at the hospital, John got hold of one of the receptionist and was referred to a secure waiting room, which the Tracy's were happy about "also, could you send our three brothers to us, please?" asked Caylee

"will do, Miss Tracy" said the Hospital Receptionist.

The two men and their thirteen year old sister walks to the secure waiting room, hoping to hear from Tom as soon as possible.

_**Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimers: Do Not Own Thunderbirds**_

_**A/N: thanks for all the nice reviews, please keep them coming. I am not a medical person and so I am sorry if it's wrong. I would like to thank my Beta; RICKGOTH1978 for this chapter.**_

**After checking the CT Results, Richard heads for the secure waiting room and seen the two older Tracy children and the only female Tracy "Rick, what's wrong with our dad?" asked Scott**

"**the car had hit your father on the right side of his body; his injuries are an broken pelvis, also has multiple fractures down his right leg, your father also fractured his right wrist, has two broken ribs and has bruised the rest and lastly, your father is suffering from a severe concussion" informed Richard**

"**can we see our father?" asked Scott**

"**only for a little while and then we have to take him into surgery" said Richard**

"**we understand" said Caylee**

**Richard shows the three Tracy's to where their father is waiting for surgery.**

**The word as spread out about the elder Tracy being critically injured in the hospital and so the media have camped out in front of the hospital and so the other three Tracy's was allowed to use the back way into the hospital.**

**The porters also showed the way to where their two brothers and sister is waiting on their father, after a quick thanks, Virgil leads his two younger brothers to the waiting room.**

**In the hospital room, Caylee was talking non-stop about absolute nothing to her father, when Tom cam in "I am sorry guys, we will have to take your father into surgery now" said Richard**

"**okay, we understand" said Scott**

"**Gordon, Virgil and Alan are waiting in the same room as you were in" said Richard**

"**okay, Thank you" said John**

**Scott, John and Caylee walk back to the waiting room, Caylee ran to all her other brothers, hugs them before leaning on John, while Scott told Virgil, Gordon and Alan what had happen to their dad.**

**A police inspector also came into the waiting room, told the Tracy children that two joy-riders have hit their father about five minutes after stealing the car, also promise the six Tracy's that both teens will be arrested, and then left them alone to think about their father.**

**In the Operation Room, Richard slowly pins together Jeff's pelvis together and also has right leg bones together and while makes sure there was no internal bleeding, the old surgeon had a lot of help from the Triage nurse and junior doctor, which the man is grateful.**

**After surgery, Richard went back to the waiting room, told the Tracy family that the operation was a success "can we see him?" asked Alan**

"**not until an hour, when we place your father in his own recovery room…Scott, why don't you take your siblings to get something to eat and find a place for them to be while your father is in hospital" informed Richard**

"**okay, Rick" agreed John, watching Richard walking out of the room.**

"**where are we going to stay, Scotty?" asked Caylee**

"**use our private suite in dad's building is best for all of us" said Scott**

"**good idea, Scott" said John**

"**let's get something to eat" said Scott, standing up with his siblings.**

**In Recovery, Richard slips in, firstly to check on his friends vitals "come on, old man, your young family still needs you to fight" said Richard, quietly.**

**Scott was shown the back way to get down to the cafeteria, where he and his siblings have some thing to eat and drink, while thinking of their father.**

_**Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimers: Do Not Own Thunderbirds**_

_**A/N: thanks for all the nice reviews, please keep them coming.**_

An hour later, Jeff was placed in his own room, on the private ward, so Richard walked over to the cafeteria, only to see the six Tracy siblings.

Richard went to sit with the family "your father is in his own room on the private ward, room two-hundred and twenty-three" explained Richard

"can we see him?" asked John

"sure, follow me (Richard stood up and lead and the family to their father's room) your father at this minute is heavily sedated and will not wake up until sometime tomorrow" explained Richard

When he reached the room, Scott watches as his younger siblings gather around their father's bed "Scott, your dad is tough, so he will be okay" said Richard

"I know, when can we take him back to our island?" asked Scott

"in two days time but Jeff has to stay laying down flat on his back until the end of the week, and then your father will be in a wheelchair for another two weeks after that" explained Richard

"thank you, Rick (Scott went to his father's bed, laid his hand over the older man's hand before looking at his younger siblings) John, take the others to the penthouse suite for the night, come back tomorrow morning" said Scott

"sure, don't forget to sleep and do you want me to phone up Lady Penelope and the Island?" asked John

"please do" said Scott

"F.A.B" said John, sending his youngest brothers and Caylee out of the door with him following.

Scott sits on one of the hospital chairs next to his father's bed, leans closer to the bed, whispered encouraging words before falling asleep, with his head on he's father's bed.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

Early next morning, John awoken up in his bed, got out of the bed and seen that his younger siblings were up already and eating breakfast.

The inspector that was investigating Jeff's hit and run, the police inspector told the family that he's already caught the two teens that ran over their father, yesterday.

At the hospital, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and her man-servant, Parker arrived at Jeff's room and went in to see Scott about to wake up.

Scott stood up to stretch his back and then gave Lady Penelope a hug, and then watched Lady Penelope step toward Jeff, lightly kissed him on the forehead before Scott could tell he what had happen to him.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff let out a low moan, showing the three visitors, that the man was waking up "Parker, get Richard and tell him that Jeff is waking up" said Scott

Parker nods his head, exit's the room when Jeff finally opens his eyes to look at his son "Scotty" whispered Jeff

"dad, how are you feeling?" asked Scott

"sore and slightly tired" answered Jeff, quietly.

Richard and Parker enters the room, and then walk over to the bed "hello my friend, how are you?" asked Richard

"I am fine, just tired" answered Jeff

"do you remember what happen to you?" asked Richard

"walking out of my building after the meeting, I went to cross the road but was it by the car" answered Jeff

Richard nods his head and then begins to take Jeff's vital signs, make sure there is some pain-killers into the IV, at the back of Jeff's hand.

Richard then told Jeff what injuries he have and what will happen with his recovery stage, when he returns home on the island.

Afterwards, Richard decides that Scott needs time away from his father, only to eat some breakfast and let Jeff talk to Lady Penelope for a bit.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

At the cafeteria, Scott had just finished his breakfast with Parker, when John and the other Tracy's arrive "how is our father?" asked Gordon

"he's awake, was talking to Lady P when Rick dragged me away, to eat breakfast" answered Scott

"that's good, should we go up?" asked Virgil

"sure let's go" answered Scott

Scott took his younger siblings and Parker back up to Jeff's room, they all head to the bed, with Caylee hugs her father carefully "do you know if the police caught whoever was involved in Jeff's accident?" asked Lady Penelope

"the inspector came this morning to tell us that they have caught the two teenagers, they were drunk and stolen a car to have fun" answered John

"that's good" said Scott

"we have to get back to England now, so please Jeff, listen to your children and Rick about your health" said Lady Penelope

"don't worry, I will Penny" said Jeff, honestly.

Lady Penelope smiles and walk out with Parker, so they can head to FAB5.

_**THUNDERBIRDS ARE GO!**_

As it was getting late, after just talking to Kyrano, on the island, John entered the room to tell them "Scott, why don't take them to the suite and I stay with dad?" asked John

"good idea, John…come on guys, let's go to the suite, night dad" said Scott

"good night boys - Caylee" said Jeff

Caylee kiss her father's cheek "night, daddy" said Caylee, then kissed John before leaving with her brothers.

John put the visitor blanket around his shoulder, while keeping up a small conversation with his father before stopping to fall asleep.

John watched as his father fell asleep and then the young man lays his head on the bed, to also fall asleep.

**The end**

_**The next story is: Part 27 - Recovery on the Island.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
